Island Flames
by StarbuckStar
Summary: Sawyer finally gets Kate, but then something happens. Will their relationship ever be the same again? Sawyer angst ensues. Skate fluff.


**Few notes:**

_-For those of you who're waiting for more of my other story "The Man Under The Mask" _ I apologize. I didn't get the chance to write more chapters since I've been real busy lately with university work. I will post more as soon as I get a chance. Special thanks to all my reviewers, I hope you like this little silly piece. Either way I promise to post more of my other fic soon.

_-This is a story I scribbled down in my spare time because I was bored. It is pointless and, yes, plot-less. It has no beginning but an end might come along someday. _

_-I got the title "Island Flames" from one of my favorite titles to one of my all time favorite authors Karen Roberds._

_-**Okay** this following little part is the closest thing I ever wrote to an R scene. I wrote it just for fun. I hope you have fun reading it as mush as I had fun writing it. _

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Island Flames**

**Part** 1

The slithering shadows of the flickering flames danced in his eyes, and his heart thumped funnily in his chest as he lowered himself and crouched artfully beside her. She smiled widely at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"How you feelin' sweetheart?"

"I feel great."

He watched her closely; something about the way she smiled made him flinch. Her flushed face and drowsy state drove him wild and he found her at that moment, more than ever, irresistible.

Something inside him burned.

Her eyes gazed at him as if trying to dig into his soul. She leaned closer, her finger escalating to touch his lips and delicately trace them.

Sawyer's smile disappeared as he realised a second late what she was about to do.

Kate leaned closer and slowly, deliberately, kissed him. His breath caught and he closed his eyes and groaned inwardly. _The damn woman's playing with fire. She's driving him mad. _But all rational thoughts left his mind, and only a wild and uncontrolled desire consumed him. His hands flew to her arms, grabbing them , seeking to demand more of the exquisite feeling, but suddenly she pulled away. Sawyer groaned disapprovingly. He released her arms and his eyes flew open to stare at her smiley face.

"You really are drunk Freckles, aren't you?" Sawyer managed after regaining control of his senses.

"No I'm not." Kate giggled.

"Oh yes you are, sweetheart."

"No I"m not."

Sawyer sighed. She clutched his shirt and turned wide puppy eyes towards him. "Aren't you going to kiss me back?"

He smiled humorlessly, "Honey, as much as I want that, I ain't gonna stop there."

"Then don't."

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Kate, you don't know what you're saying. You're drunk."

_What was he doing? The woman's offering herself to him on a platter of gold, and he never wanted something as badly as he wanted her, so why was he doing this? He should be ashamed of himself._

"I'm not that drunk, you know," she whispered in his ear. And she didn't say more.

He captured her lips with his and kissed her long and passionate, taking her breath away. She clutched at his arms, and Sawyer didn't know and didn't care whether she was trying to push him away or pull him closer. He was lost in his own passion, consumed by a wild desire, one that he never experienced before. He lingered on the sweet taste of her lips. His arms went around her, circling her, claiming her. She moaned against his lips, and he lowered both of them to the ground. His lips left hers and descended to her neck, where he kissed every inch of it, savoring the softness of her skin. He tore his face from her body, long enough to hold her eyes. In them he saw no hesitation, no repulsion, only a passion matching his own. He smiled seductively. "You're mine, Freckles." And then they were both lost on an endless journey of passion, desire... and love.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Part 2**

Kate woke to a grinding headache that instantly drove her to regret ever waking up. But then she felt strong arms go around her and pull her against a muscular body. She blinked, opening her eyes against the throbbing pain in her head, and slowly but surely, the incidents of last night came crawling to her mind, causing her to flinch in despair.

"Good morning, sunshine." she heard Sawyer's lazy drawl and desperately searched for ways to react. She had no strength to face him. She wanted to run, like she always done. But when she finally summoned enough courage to turn and face him, his goofy smile instantly melted those feelings away, and she couldn't help but return his smile in spite of the headache she still felt.

"Good morning," she said carefully.

"You look beautiful." Sawyer told her, the smile never leaving his face. Kate was puzzled over how happy he looked. He reminded her of a very happy child on a Christmas morning. She never saw him act this way before. It was so unlike him.

"Something wrong, Freckles?"

"My head!"

He smiled and gently massaged her tense shoulders. "I've got some aspirins that should take care of that."

She nodded. "I want to go back to sleep." She avoided his gaze.

"Sleep all you want, princess." He leaned over her, and she closed her eyes afraid he'd kiss her, but he only ruffled her hair. She opened her eyes to look up at him. He rubbed the tip of her nose with his finger playfully. She smiled at him, still huddled under the small cover he put over her at some point during the night. She watched silently as he stood up and walked away, looking somehow disappointed at her lack of adequate response.

"Freckles," he paused shortly to look at her, "are you sorry... about last night?"

The bitterness dripping from his words touched her, and after a lengthy period of awkward silence she shook her head. "No," she told him softly, "I'm not Sawyer."

His mischievous smile returned almost immediately, and it remained glued to her brain as she surrendered back to sleep with a smile of her own.

**GGGGGGGG**

A rude noise jolted her back from the peaceful clutches of sleep. Her eyes flew open and she struggled lazily to a sitting position. Sawyer's tall frame greeted her, and she was automatically going to smile at him when she noticed the fury that masked his face. She shivered and a dreadful feeling tingled her stomach.

"What..." she licked her lips nervously, "what's wrong?"

"You damn used me, woman, THAT'S what's wrong!"

She looked at him quizzically which only infuriated him more. "You kissed him, you made up with that damn doctor, then you came to me! You only came here 'cause you wanted someone to make you feel better after your boy friend stood you up!"

"Sawyer, that's not..."

"Of course I was the best next choice! What was I thinking! I actually believed, you wanted it as bad as I did. YOU tricked me!"

"Sawyer, let me exp.."

"Hell, there's nothing to explain, KATE. You had your fun, now GO."

"I did not use you," she pressed, "I was.."

"I said," he growled, his hands bitting into her shoulders and hauling her up, "GO!"

Her feet were glued to the ground, and she looked up at him with shock. She could not believe what was happening-what she allowed to happen. How did things get so complicated!

"Dammit, GET OUT I said."

She forced her feet to move, and left his tent without another word.

**GGGGGGGG**

**Part 3**

During the course of the next week, Kate never spoke to Sawyer or Jack. It was clear to everyone, that the three were avoiding each other. The tension was unmistakable, yet when it went to Kate and Jack, it was rather a silent peaceful tension, whereas with Sawyer, it was a violent explosive-like kind. Everyone else avoided him, simply to escape his wrath and foul mood.

Hurley actually went to Kate and begged her to make up with Sawyer so things could return peaceful again, of course she told him she had no idea what he was talking about.

Things remained that way until the next incident.

Kate was taking a walk around the beach when she heard the screaming coming from somewhere in the jungle. She immediately recognized Claire's voice, and wasted no time to reach her. Kate could see the dark clouds from distance and realized before she reached the spot that it was a fire.

"What's happened?" Kate asked breathlessly, when she reached Claire.

"My baby," Claire shrieked with panic as she grabbed Kate's arms, "My baby's in there!"

Kate's eyes widened.

"I've got to save my baby!" Claire sobbed hysterically and Kate had to bodily restrain the distraught woman to stop her from going into the burning flames.

"What's wrong?" Kate whirled around to see Sawyer standing behind them, a frown masking his face, breathless from the obvious running.

"My baby!" Claire screamed again, "Please save my baby!"

Sawyer turned to Kate, "Is he really in there?"

Kate nodded somberly. She had heard the baby's cries and was pretty sure he was trapped in the fire.

Sawyer muttered something under his breath before taking off into the burning flames. Kate's eyes widened in horror as she saw him run toward the angry growing flames. She screamed his name, the still sobbing Claire in her arms.

**GGGGGGGG**

Sawyer cursed softly as the first whiff of the flames bit into his skin. The heat burned and suffocated him. He contemplated going back but when he heard the baby's cries, that thought evaporated. He was going to save that baby. He walked towards the sound, not minding the trees that cracked and the branches that fell around him, silently hoping the baby don't stop his howling.

He heard the loud approaching crack a second before it hit him.

Sawyer felt the searing agony as the falling tree hit his side, sending shivers of uncontrollable pain through his middle section and knocking the air from his lungs. He had managed to step out of the way and escape being trapped underneath the damn thing, but at that particular moment he did not feel that lucky. The pain was unbearable and his vision blurred as darkness threatened to consume him. He swayed on his feet and would have tumbled unceremoniously to the ground if not for the sheer determination that filled him when he heard the child's renewed cry.

**GGGGGGGG**

Outside, almost everyone was gathered around the scene, glaring helplessly at the angry flames. Kate was frantic, her anxiety matched that of Claire. They could no longer hear the baby's cries as the sound of the growing flames blocked it away-either that or the inevitable happened.

Kate looked up at Jack, the fear visible in her eyes. Jack looked down, at loss of words or actions. He desperately wanted to help, but it was pointless to try-it was a suicide.

But suddenly, when all hopes began to die, Sawyer emerged from the flames, stumbling forward and slowly lifted his shirt to reveal the howling child he hid there. Claire ran to him, her hands extended to catch her baby.

Kate stood back watching the scene with mixed emotions. Tears of relief filled her eyes and slowly slid down her cheeks.

Jack hurried to check on Aaron, and was pretty amazed to find him almost perfectly fine. Except for the slight wheezing of his chest, there seemed to be nothing wrong with him. Jack shook his head in amazement. "He's just fine," he told Claire with a smile.

"Thank God," Claire cried with relief. "Thank you," she told Sawyer gratefully, "Thank so much."

Sawyer shrugged uncomfortably. He was not good at accepting real praises or thanks. Not that he usually got any.

"Dude, that was a pretty amazing thing you did," Hurley admitted heartedly.

"Are you okay?" Jack was worried when he noticed Sawyer's torn shirt and burned skin. He walked up to him intending to check him out, but Sawyer shrugged away, glaring at him hostilely.

"I'm just fine," he spat, and Jack instantly dropped his hands. "Suit yourself."

Kate frowned worriedly when a coughing fit shortly overtook him, "Sawyer, just let him check you out."

Sawyer glared at her angrily. "I don't need checking out."

Kate sighed.

Jack turned his attention back to Aaron as his wheezing grew more intense, causing Clair to panic.

"Don't worry," Jack assured her, "it's normal."

"I can make him something to help clear his lungs," Sun offered. Claire nodded gratefully.

"JACK!" Hurley shouted in alarm as he noticed Sawyer's unsteady posture.

Sawyer was about to walk away when the shapes around him began to whirl dangerously. He muttered an exasperated 'Oh, hell!' before his knees buckled and he crumbled to the ground in a heap.

**GGGGGGG**


End file.
